


Triangle

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Jealousy, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Tired Dean, closeness, fun in the sun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: "I don't think she's good for you," Jerry said, he nearly choked on the words as he laid back on the lounge chair, feeling thankful for the darkness to hide so many things- not the least of which was his nudity.Dean sat down a towel on the concrete, legs still in the pool, it was still warm from the sunshine of the 85 degree day.  "Maybe not," he said.  Though he had a million other things to say, like it was too late to look back now, he was in love.
Relationships: Dean Martin/Jeanne Martin, Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin, Jerry Lewis/Patti Lewis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Depressed

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I go again!

Jerry had gone to see Patti, how long ago was that? Dean had lost off track of time. He was laying in the bed in this week's hotel room, they were in Jersey City currently, but had been a little bit of everywhere lately. Dean was exhausted, as good as the act was going he felt down somehow, lost, he didn't even like to go out to eat anymore. Bed had become his favorite retreat, he had lost interest in golfing but there had been a time or two recently that he had pretended to go play just so Jerry wouldn't get that look on his face. Those big brown eyes begging for answers and asking questions like what could he do to make his Paul happy again?

But not today. Dean just couldn't pretend to go out today so he let Jerry think he was going to get up and shower a bit later. But now it had been, he looked at the bedside clock, damn, four hours, and he still lay in the same position he was in when the kid left, staring at the ceiling. 'I need to get up and at least dress before he returns,' he thought. Laying there a few more minutes though proved to be his doing in, he heard the doorknob jingle and just let his head fall back into the pillow.

Jerry came in all smiles until he saw Dean still in bed, he bit the inside of his lip and plastered the smile back on as he approached the bed and sat down on the edge. "Hey, sweetness," he cooed, hand going right into Dean's curly locks.

Dean opened his eyes and looked up at his partner. "Don't you 'hey, sweetness' me after coming from another woman's bedroom!" he put on an angry tone.

"Now don't be like that, dumpling. I swear I kept 'em zipped!" Jerry said, rising two fingers.

Dean actually smiled. A rare thing the past several months and it made Jerry's day even more with the news he had received. 

"How was Patti?" he asked.

"Wonderful! Really wonderful! I'm gonna be a daddy again she told me," Jerry gave a proud and excited smile. His fingers continually ran through Dean's hair as he talked.

"Well, how did that happen?" Dean asked.

Jerry smirked and raised a brow. "Let me take off some clothes and I'll show you."

Dean laughed. "Really though, congratulations."

"Thank you. We're really excited," Jerry gushed. 

Dean looked up at him and put on a smile. He remembered that feeling, how proud he felt when he was told about another child coming into the family. He went out and got smashed each time, he missed that, watching the baby grow inside the mother, holding him or her for the first time. He missed having a woman in his life.

"Why don't we get you up and go out on the town and smoke big cigars in celebration?" Jerry smiled.

Dean smiled back at him, he didn't really want too but he didn't want to kill such a happy mood. "Okay," he agreed. He threw the covers back to get up.

"Mr. Martin, sir! You're naked!" Jerry switched into one of his voices.

"Why Mr. Looseleaf, you know every inch of me clothed and naked. Why you actin' surprised?" Dean asked as he headed for the bathroom.

"You're right. I guess that makes me a man of the world," Jerry titled his head back in pride and hooked his thumbs in his lapels.

Dean chuckled as he stepped into the shower. A man of the world that looked every bit of sixteen no matter what number was behind the two of his actual age.

"Did I tell ya we're leaving for Florida Monday?" Jerry asked, standing just inside the bathroom door.

"No. But it sounds great," Dean said.

"I think you'll really enjoy it, Paul. I think it will make you feel better," Jerry chanced to say. He knew Dean didn't like to talk about how he had been feeling but Jerry couldn't ignore the issue all the time. 

"Could be," Dean replied as he began washing his hair. However, neither of them knew just what a change would take place during their trip south.


	2. The Way Down

Come Monday they traveled southward via train, Dean knew Jerry had set this up just for him, he was glad too, planes brought on his claustrophobia and at the moment he just didn't think he could handle that. Plus, he was able to see the countryside once they fled the city scene, and the mountains of Virginia were coming into view. His eyes were glued to the window, there was something about mountians, mountains with the south wind blowing up them, warm and welcoming, yet dark and mysterious. Many a holler and ridge lie just beyond what the eye could see, many a little town running on coal mines, many of others running on old fashion sweat, men with rough hands working the land, poor people living poorly yet not knowing it, how can you know you're poor if you've never seen a rich man? That was his childhood in a way, they did alright, but so everybody else, everybody held the same type of status back home, unless you were a foreman, then nobody liked you. Dean smirked at that thought, many times he heard the men that came into his father's barber shop complain about their foremans, complain about their wives, their son had been in trouble again, that boy won't turn out no good. He shook his head, that was him they were talking about, marked from the start to not make it, 'He won't turn out no good, that boy. He won't be settled long.' Betty's family had said that at their wedding, cursed the union before it was even a few hours long. They were right of course, but he didn't want to be known for that anymore, he wanted something settled in his life, on a train headed south after having been north and before that west, he wanted stability in the form of a relationship, someone who would love him and that he could come home too. Home. He wanted a home again too. 'He won't turn out no good, that boy.'

"Fuck them," he muttered aloud.

"Who?" Jerry asked, looking all around, leaning forward so far he fell into Dean's lap.

"Sorry. Just thinkin'. You like my lap, Shirley?" Dean asked. He pulled Jerry up so he could sit properly, they had a private car, there was no one around to see them.

"Oh always, Ethel! I love you all over," Jerry grinned, he ran a finger down Dean's jawline and studied it like it was the world's most expensive artwork.

Dean pulled Jerry closer, oh he loved him, it would be hell trying to tell him that he wanted to get married to another woman. Of course he would have to get divorced first, but he didn't want to think about that headache just now. "I love you too," Dean answered, even he could hear the love in his voice, it sounded like chocolate tastes, he hadn't had that much affection in his voice in quite awhile, maybe things would be better in Florida like Jerry said.

"I got us the best room, it has a great big bed they told me. And we can use the pool whenever we want," Jerry said. He was tracing Dean's lips now, eyes flickering to the window now and again to see the world outside. 

Dean opened his mouth and sucked Jerry's finger so suddenly and so hard that Jerry gasped. Watching his eyes go wide was well worth it, Dean smiled and winked at him when he spit it out.

"Gee, buddy, I didn't know you were hungry!" Jerry said. 

"Just watch where you put your fingers from now on, buddy!" Dean grinned.

Jerry grinned back. Dean seemed happier already, he had plans for them when they got to Florida, plans he hoped would get his partner back to normal. He hugged Dean, wishing he were shorter so he would fit in this his favorite place better.

Dean could feel the excitment and near giddiness coming from Jerry as they hugged. Like electricity, everything that Jerry felt was transferred to Dean, it was both a blessing and a curse, the way Jerry had went above and beyond to make him happy he guessed it worked both ways. He wanted to say thank you but he wasn't good at saying that, or giving gifts or anything besides singing and joking around. Like a clown's make up it was the best way to hide the natural face or the deep feelings or the sore spots, he wished he could get better at communication, but revealing too much could get you hurt, this was his basic fear. He squeezed his partner with every ounce of strength he had, he knew the kid would never hurt him. But hurting Jerry on the other hand, was a far easier thing to do than Dean realized.


End file.
